<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Charge by imastrangeone98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211379">In Charge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imastrangeone98/pseuds/imastrangeone98'>imastrangeone98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leon and Sarah's Wonderful Journey of Life (and Viruses) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, I Tried, Mild Degradation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:46:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imastrangeone98/pseuds/imastrangeone98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah was stressed, and Leon had no idea how to help her.</p>
<p>Well... Sex was always a good outlet for stress. Why not try something new?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leon and Sarah's Wonderful Journey of Life (and Viruses) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon understood that Sarah had a hard job.</p>
<p>His, at the very least, was simple: get a call, go to some virus-infested shithole, and deal with the corporate jackass that started the whole thing. Then he got at least a three-month break and looked after the kids until the next biohazard disaster.</p>
<p>But Sarah... She had to deal with the corporates in the first place, day after day after day. She had to play nice with the politicians and fellow scientists who arrogantly took her with a grain of salt until their own ignorance blew up in their faces. Sometimes literally.</p>
<p>He did his best to make her life easier. He made the meals, helped the kids with homework, and did most of the chores- ignoring the way she would always try to do the dishes behind his back.</p>
<p>And to her credit, she was doing her best. She hardly complained, and she never raised her voice at home. She tried hard to separate work from family, and she made it clear to their children that she was there for them.</p>
<p>But she was cracking. Her eyes twitched more when her assistants chattered like nonsensical birds. She started missing meetings and staying up late in the lab, furiously whipping up chemical cocktails of potential antidote samples until he had to drag her exhausted body out.</p>
<p>She was hurting. And he was lost on how he could help her.</p>
<p><em>Well...</em> he thought as he cautiously eyed the toy in his hands. <em>Maybe this could work</em>.</p>
<p>It was a good opportunity. Zane had gone to a sleepover with some friends, and Claire was more than willing to look after Grace for the night.</p>
<p>The front door slammed open and shut. "Leon? You home?"</p>
<p>With an embarrassed squeak, he shoved the toy under the bed and hurried downstairs. "Hey, honey. You're back early."</p>
<p>"Yeah- they let me off the hook today. Thank whatever deity above for that." She shucked off her coat with a wince, and rubbed her shoulders. "Zane and Grace hanging around somewhere?"</p>
<p>"No, he went to a sleepover. Grace went to Claire's for a girl's night." He hung her coat on the rack and set about heating up leftovers. "How was work?"</p>
<p>The heavy sigh she let out was an answer in of itself. But one of the many things he always admired about her was her adamant refusal to not communicate, even at the cusp of insanity.</p>
<p>"It's... it's fine, 자기." She stretched as he placed the admittedly humble meal of fried rice, side dishes and miso soup in front of her. "I'm dealing with it. Food looks good."</p>
<p>"It'd better be," he joked. "It's your recipe."</p>
<p>She snickered, but made no other reply. Well, at least it was a good start.</p>
<p>He sat down beside her and fidgeted with his hands, watching as she scarfed down her dinner. The dark circles under her eyes were much more prominent- it made his heart sink.</p>
<p>It was now or never.</p>
<p>"Sarah, I know it's been really tough on you lately. Any way I can help?"</p>
<p>She froze. Bits of rice clung to the sides of her mouth, and he wiped them away.</p>
<p>"...I mean, it's just the normal bullshit, y'know? I can deal with it, babe- don't worry about it."</p>
<p>"Sarah..."</p>
<p>With a sigh, she set down the spoon and ran a hand through her messy hair. "I don't know, Leon. I just don't know. I'm trying, but everything's just pissing me off. Research is failing, subordinates are shitty, and the higher ups are being an absolute bitch."</p>
<p>He didn't interrupt, but he slowly linked their hands together. She gave his a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>"And honestly, I'm this close to not giving a shit anymore." Resting her head on the table, she looked at him with the most exhausted look he'd ever seen on her. "It's such a shitty thing to say, but... some part of me's just tempted to let them get what's coming to them."</p>
<p>He hummed. "I don't blame you. They sound like assholes." </p>
<p>"They <em>are</em> assholes."</p>
<p>"You find a way to work out the stress?" He lovingly stroked her hair, and she closed her eyes, nearly purring. "It isn't healthy to keep it in."</p>
<p>"I know. I just... haven't figured anything out yet. I'll find something."</p>
<p>He swallowed. The plan was going well, but he still felt nervous bringing it up.</p>
<p>"So... uh... I have something, if you wanna try it."</p>
<p>Sarah lifted an eyebrow. "And what on earth would that be?"</p>
<p>"When you finish up, I'll show you." He wasn't nearly as good as his wife when it came to sounding sexy, but he tried to add a hint of smoothness to his voice.</p>
<p>It worked. A flicker of curiosity and arousal passed through her eyes, and she began to shovel food into her mouth.</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>"...Well." She stared at the strap-on with a strange intensity. "This is new."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Leon actually had the decency to blush. "I figured... uh... we could... um..."</p>
<p>Sarah laughed. "We've fucked for over ten years, and you still get bushy."</p>
<p>"...Not true." But his bright red face only helped prove her point.</p>
<p>"Sure, baby." Her eyes narrowed; her smile turned a little more crooked. "C'mere."</p>
<p>He slunk towards her, already feeling naked under her smoldering gaze. Her hands didn't waste any time with tugging at the edge of his shirt, pulling it up over his head, and skimming over his chest.</p>
<p>She leaned in close and pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder. With a soft hum, he leaned into her touch, sliding a hand near the base of her hair and giving the strands a sharp yank.</p>
<p>Almost immediately, she growled. "Behave."</p>
<p>"Or what?" he whispered. "You'll spank me?"</p>
<p>"You'd like that." Leaning away, she stared into his eyes. "Safeword?"</p>
<p>He thought for a second. "Muffins."</p>
<p>"Alright." Sarah tilted her head towards the bed. "Strip and get on. I'll see what I can do."</p>
<p>Without hesitation, he rid himself of his shorts, leaving himself with only his boxers, and laid down on the soft blankets, unable to resist watching her as she moved about the room, taking off her clothes, grabbing a small bottle of lube and...</p>
<p>He guffawed. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Reading the fucking instructions. What else?" Her eyes were glued to the straps as she played around with them, muttering under her breath. "So it goes like this... then tighten the strap here..."</p>
<p>Leon couldn't help but giggle. "Smart as you are, but you're helpless against a toy."</p>
<p>She immediately glared at him, and it sent a jolt of electricity traveling up his spine. "Look, if you're just gonna blabber, come over here."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Put that mouth of yours to good use, before I do something about it." The promise sounded dark- he had no doubt that she'd actually try to shut him up if he kept being bratty.</p>
<p>And that was a whole other ball game.</p>
<p>So he played nice. He kept quiet.</p>
<p>"Good boy." After a few minutes, she must have gotten the process down, because she had the toy strapped snug over her hips like an expert.</p>
<p>"Shit."</p>
<p>Leon had his fantasies, and then he had reality. And this- his perfect, badass wife with a strap-on and danger in her eyes- was so much better than anything he could possibly dream of.</p>
<p>"This is real, right?" he murmured, staring up at her dreamily.</p>
<p>"Does this feel real to you?" When she placed a cool hand on the overly hot skin of his hip, he shivered. "Yeah, thought so."</p>
<p>Slowly she hooked a finger under the waist of his underwear and pulled it off, his hardening cock springing out from its prison.</p>
<p>The soft moan he let out was inevitable. "More...?"</p>
<p>"Zip it." She gave his ass a sharp slap, and he blushed harder. "You gotta start being patient."</p>
<p>"I don't have to do shit."</p>
<p>His eyes widened at the realization of what he'd said. <em>Shit...</em></p>
<p>She glared at him. "Are you seriously gonna play this game with me right now?"</p>
<p>He gulped. "...No?"</p>
<p>"I don't believe you." She sighed, and popped off the bottle cap. "Looks like you need a punishment. Turn over."</p>
<p>He obeyed. A tremble of anticipation ran through him as he saw her lube her fingers.</p>
<p>"Hold still, baby," she cooed. The gentle press of her digits near his hole was enough to make his knees shake. "We good?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," he croaked, wiggling his hips, trying his hardest to tempt her. "We're good."</p>
<p>It must have worked, because he felt a slick finger press right into his ass, and he yelled. Immediately, she shushed him and rubbed his hipbone before going back to stroking his insides, stretching him out, prepping him for the burn to come.</p>
<p>"Shit," she whispered. Her grip on him only tightened. "You have any idea what you look like right now?"</p>
<p>He moaned in response.</p>
<p>"You even sound like a slut."</p>
<p>He couldn't process Sarah's words- focusing on the fact that she had a digit- now two digits- rubbing against his walls, hitting a spot that made him howl. </p>
<p>"Just a little more." Warm lips pressed against his shoulder. "Loosen up for me."</p>
<p>He kept rolling his hips back, trying to get her to hit that spot again. "Please..." he gasped. "<em>Please...</em>"</p>
<p>But to his horror, her fingers froze before they slowly, painstakingly, pulled out. Leon whined, only to get another smack on his ass.</p>
<p>"Don't be such a whore," she spat. "Or I won't give it to you."</p>
<p>"No...!" His hands felt too weak, and he collapsed onto the mattress. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please-!"</p>
<p>"Please, what?" Her voice softened, almost to the point of where it felt mocking. "Use your words, pet."</p>
<p>"Fuck me! Please fuck me! I can't-! I need you, I need you, I need you-"</p>
<p>Without warning, the tip of the lubed dildo slipped past his entrance, already sending a keen sense of fullness in his belly.</p>
<p>"Stop tightening up," she sighed, stroking his back. "Relax, baby. Relax."</p>
<p>He kept panting, trying to not flex his muscles, trying so hard to be a <em>good boy, such a good boy for me-</em></p>
<p>By the time he managed to stop drooling, her thighs met his own with a soft slap.</p>
<p>She moaned above him. "Fuck. You look so pretty like this, you know that?"</p>
<p>He stammered something, but he didn't know what. The only solid answer he could give her was to spread his legs wider, letting the toy sink deeper inside him.</p>
<p>"Shit."</p>
<p>Leon felt like he was about to combust. Pain and pleasure had mixed, becoming inseparable. All he could do was sink further into the hole of depravity he'd dug for himself, all too willing to throw himself in.</p>
<p>"Hey," Sarah whispered into his ear, a hand firmly grasping the base of his cock. H whined, thrusting shallowly into her hand. "Good?"</p>
<p>It wasn't just good- it was <em>fantastic.</em></p>
<p>"Tell me."</p>
<p>"Good!" he hissed as the dildo pressed deliciously to his prostate. "So good!"</p>
<p>She began to thrust. He followed to match each one. Ripples of pleasure pulsed throughout his body, and he couldn't stop moaning and begging for her to give it to him <em>more, give me more, please-</em></p>
<p>He buried his face in the pillow, too lost in the pleasure to care about anything but holding his ass up.</p>
<p>Sarah leaned down to press kisses to the nape of his neck as she stroked his profusely leaking cock, chuckling at the way he jumped from the unexpected stimulation. "You close, baby?"</p>
<p>"Uh huh~" he croaked, too incoherent to say anything else other than, "More...?"</p>
<p>"So greedy." But her thrusts picked up in speed.</p>
<p>His hands suddenly scrabbled for purchase on the sweat-slick sheets. His gut burned with the need to release, <em>release,<strong> release.</strong></em></p>
<p>"Lemme cum~" he slurred, tossing a pleasure-soaked look over his shoulder. "Please, please lemme cum."</p>
<p>"You wanna cum?" She curled her lip, as if to challenge him, but he was reassured at the way her eyebrows furrowed at the middle, and the way her hands shook at his sides.</p>
<p>She was on the edge, too.</p>
<p>"Yeah~" He smiled- a sweet, droopy smile. "Make me cum, mama~"</p>
<p>Her eyes widened. The toy rammed against his prostate over and over again, making him gasp.</p>
<p>"Good boy," she whispered. "Cum for me."</p>
<p>And he came. Hot ropes of it spilled onto the mattress, some of it painting his stomach, and drops just below his chin.</p>
<p>"Fuck." With a grunt, she pulled out, unstrapping the toy and tossing it aside as she crawled up the bed to cradle him in her arms. "You did so good. So good. I'm so proud of you."</p>
<p>He grinned lazily at her. "Yeah? You feel better?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I feel great, actually." With a soft smile, she gave him a kiss. "Thanks, baby."</p>
<p>"No problem..." His eyes drifted closed for a few seconds.</p>
<p>"Hang tight. Imma get a towel for you and change the sheets, and we can cuddle. You need anything?"</p>
<p>"...Water, please..."</p>
<p>"You got it." She ruffled his hair before dashing off to the bathroom.</p>
<p>And as she lovingly wiped off the slick on his ass and gave him sips of ice cold water, he couldn't help but think to himself:</p>
<p>
  <em>This was a great idea.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've given up on writing stories XD so im just gonna run wild</p>
<p>자기 - darling</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>